1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus provided with an image pickup device chip on which an image pickup section and a circuit section including a low-dielectric-constant material layer are formed.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image pickup apparatus of a chip size package type, which is provided with an image pickup device chip having a primary surface on which an image pickup section is formed, has a small diameter and therefore is used in an endoscope and the like, the image pickup section being comprised of a CMOS image pickup device, etc. In order to make the image pickup section composed of fine patterns manufactured by a semiconductor technique be in consistency with junction electrodes which are large and to which signal cables and so forth are connected, a re-wiring circuit including a conductive layer and an insulating layer is essential in the image pickup device chip. In recent years, so as to improve performance of the image pickup apparatus, it has been considered to use a material having a dielectric constant lower than silicon oxide, which is so called as a low-k material, as the insulating layer of the re-wiring circuit.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-78382, there is disclosed a semiconductor apparatus in which a side surface of the re-wiring circuit including the low-dielectric-constant material layer of the semiconductor device chip is covered and sealed by an under-fill material superior to the low dielectric constant material in humidity resistance.
Further, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2011-166080, there is disclosed an image pickup apparatus in which an image pickup device chip is housed in a shield case. A sealing resin is filled in a gap between the image pickup device chip and the shield case.